1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the deployment of trusted services. More particularly, embodiments relate to displaying secure output data associated with trusted services.
2. Discussion
Services for mobile applications such as m-commerce (mobile commerce) may be relevant to the future growth of a wide variety of system-on-chip (SoC) platforms. While traditional applications can execute on the main applications processor in an un-trusted environment provided by the host operating system (OS), “trusted services” may execute within a trusted environment (i.e., outside the trust boundary of the host OS on the applications processor) provided by a secure element. Information that is displayed to the user in accordance with the trusted services, however, may still traverse the un-trusted host OS stack. Accordingly, such display information may be vulnerable to “snooping” as well as modification by malware executing on the host.